Let's Play Minecraft/Misc Locations
Note: This article doesn't contain community-made maps. These are all the other locations that the Minecraft Let's Plays have taken place in: Xbox Worlds The Starting Area The starting area was the location used in the first Let's Play Minecraft. The lads mainly stayed along a beach which is where they built their house and a conservatory. It had a cave system known as the 'Fort of Safety' that ran underground, which is where Gavin set up his base. It currently has only Gavin's abandoned base and the burned down remains of Ray, Michael, Geoff, and Jack's house. Dick Butt Dick Butt is the name of Ray's world that was used in Episode 2. It had a large stone building with a Nether Portal on the roof. It had a mine which both Joel and Jack used to gather materials, along with a hill which Joel built the dirt outline of his house on top of. It also contained a long railway which ran from Ray's house through an ocean and to a stone pedestal that stops it. It currently has only Ray's abandoned house and the dirt outline of Joel's house. GO! Go is the world that Episodes 4 and 5 took place in. The world consists of mainly large holes that run down to near the bedrock layers. There is one large hole that is in the side of a hill where the lads had Round 2 of the race to bedrock. There are also several mines that the lads set up in an attempt to find diamond to make a pickaxe. It currently has only abandoned mines and several large holes. Nether Nether is the world that Episodes 6 and 7 took place in.The world has four dirt blocks as the spawn point and several mines and lava streams that the lads attempted to use to reach the Nether. It currently has only abandoned mines, one working Nether Portal, and the outline of Jack's house. Tower Tower is the world that Episodes 8 and 9 took place in. It has five blocks that each have one of the lads names on them, and has several mines and camps that the lads set up to try to obtain gold to build the Tower of Pimps. It also has the ultimate and impenetrable Fort Ray. It currently has only Fort Ray, the abandoned mines and camps, and the Let's Play set. Achievement Burg Achievement Burg is the world that all three parts of the Stronghold Hunting Let's Plays take place in. The world contains the villages of Slo-Mo-Ville and Achievement Burg, which the lads made their bases in. The world has dense forests in the north, and has ravines throughout the area. The world also contains a tunnel that was dug down in the ocean which leads to a stronghold that Gavin found. The stronghold had many fountain rooms, prison cells, and a library which became the main base of the Achievement Hunters. As well as the stronghold, it has the Crev, which was what Gavin named a crevice when Michael was trying to find him. It currently has only an abandoned Achievement Burg, the still burning remains of Slo-Mo-Ville, Jack's abandoned camps, and the charred remains of the library with the Tower of Pimps at its center along with a melon farm on the surface and underground around the Tower of Pimps AchievementVille (Xbox) AchievementVille is the world that the lads first explored when Minecraft updated to 1.0.1. The world contains nothing much in the way of structures, save for a tower of huge mushrooms built by the crew. Part 1 of the Potion race took place here, but was moved to Achievelandia, as the Nether in AchievementVille had no Blazes living in it. It currently has only the mushroom tower, some villages, and a couple of Nether Portals. AchieveLandia Achievelandia is the world that Part 2 of the Potion Race took place in. Like AchievementVille, not much exists in the way of structures. It currently has only Nether Portals and a couple of Brewing Stands. Achievement Land Achievement Land is the world that is used for parts of The End Let's Play. This world was created and used as Achievement City was created using an old seed, meaning a stronghold with an End Portal would not exist in that world. However, this world is no longer used anyway due to the Let's Play requiring it only so the team could access the world's stronghold, which would contain an End Portal that could take them to battle the game's only boss at the time, the EnderDragon. This world contains a multi-leveled house built by Jack with; a Nether Portal on the top, Enchantment Table on the 3rd floor, beds on the 2nd floor and crafting area on the bottom floor. The name of the seed is FLYNT COAL. PC Worlds Pig Olympics Course The Pig Olympics Course is an arena built by Ryan in the PC version of Minecraft. It contains a track with obstacles, an archery range, and a platforming course in the middle of the field. It currently remains the same, and has not been touched since the Pig Olympics episode. AchievementVille (PC) AchievementVille was the world used during Episodes 68 through 70 on the PC version of Minecraft. It contains the starting location of the lads' furnaces, dirt beacons, farm, and small hut with an underground mining area. The lads later moved to a jungle location where a small cave was made for shelter. The lads also stumbled across a village with a specific house which was later named "Big Cock Mansion". It has a ladder leading to the roof. In Episode 69, the lads began using the house as a base of operations and Ryan expanded it with the adjacent house. Along the side of the house was a makeshift pen (which was changed into a corral during Episode 70) to hold their 6 tamed horses. Gavin also made a cobblestone road for the joust tournament which ended with the house and surrounding area being destroyed and burnt to the ground. Notes *Unlike the Xbox counterpart, which is restricted to a specific sized map, the map on the PC will be endless as the picture shows, which has barely any snow unlike the first half of the episode. *When Ray re-entered the world, it was called AchievementVille as this was made on the PC. It is not to be confused with AchievementVille on the Xbox 360. *The world of Sky Factory was destroyed by a massive explosion. Among the many casualties of the blast, besides the Hunters, are multiple dragons, some sheep, cows, and horses, and the entirety of Geoff's Chicken Farm. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Locations Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows